Gifted
by mstheresa
Summary: Mirror is considered different from any other sparkling mainly because he doesn't act like a normal sparkling. When Mirror is kidnapped he is taken away from his family and his life. Mirror is gifted.
1. Chapter 1

The sparkling sat and watched as his younger brother played on the floor with another sparkling around his brother's age. The sparkling playing with his brother's name was something like Runner or something like that. The older sparkling didn't know and really didn't care much for Runner or Runner's elder brother, what was his name again….Prowl? He thought that that was right. The sparkling resumed his staring and watching as Prowl, Runner, and his own brother, Smokescreen played. He had never played with them mainly because he just wasn't interested in playing. Just then a shadow fell over him. He looked up at his sire's friend who was watching him with an annoyed expression.

"Why don't you play with the other sparkling's? I'm sure you'd have fun with them, young one." his sire's friend said gently. The sparkling frowned he didn't like the fact that the bigger mech was trying to get him to do something he didn't want to. "Dodger" a gentler voice called, "You do remember that he doesn't like playing with other sparkling's. Perhaps it would be better if you just read him a story and put him to bed." A smaller mech appeared.

This mech the sparkling liked, he was kind and gentle and read good stories to him whenever they came over for some odd reason. He was also the only mech whose name he remembered outside of his family's names. The mech's name was Snowdrop. Snowdrop picked him up gently and took him to the room where he and Smokescreen slept in when they came here to visit. Snowdrop sat down on the berth and placed the sparkling in his lap and began to tell the sparkling a story about a group of mech's called the Primes and how they were the first creations on Cybertron. As Snowdrop told the story the sparkling drifted off into recharge.

Rocketflare watched the mech telling the sparkling a story with disgust. Mech on mech couples in her own opinion where disgusting and unnatural although they could produce sparkling's just as mech on femme couples could. She sighed as she watched the sparkling fall into recharge. Last week the femme from Mechs for the Improvement of Cybertronian Species or MICS had saw that sparkling at the park and like any femme had worried why a sparkling would just sit and watch his co-creation play by himself so she had walked up and asked the creator sitting next to him, a femme with the designation Mistmoat. Mistmoat had explained that the sparkling for some strange reason didn't like to socialize. Rocketflare had looked surprised and asked to hold him and there she found it the ability that MICS had been looking for in sparkling's that the other four they had chosen didn't have and that made the sparkling who they had been considering's ability look weak, although it would take some time to bring the sparkling's gift out into the open.

But of course, Rocketflare and MICS where all very patient, know she just had to wait for the mech to leave and MICS would have their prize.

Snowdrop gently set the young sparkling down on the berth. His story was done and the young one had gone into a fitful recharge. He sighed and carefully so that he wouldn't wake the youngling moved away slowly then he exited the room. As he did so he thought sadly about the fact that the sparkling was so different. He shook his head and sighed sadly.

He didn't know it would be the last time he saw the sparkling for a long time.

Rocketflare snuck into the room as the mech left and made her way over to the sparkling laying on the berth with a cold smile on her facial features. She gently picked him up and began to carry him toward the window she had come in through. She slipped out the window and began to listen. She always loved when the creators of a sparkling of creators watching a sparkling couldn't find them. The freak out sessions they had where amusing, plus she didn't know the silver sparkling in her arms designation. It would need to be added to the sparkling's file. She watched as the door opened again and the same mech came in carrying a red, blue, and gold sparkling. The mech froze and screamed in shock, his voice causing Rocketflare to tense and the sparkling in her arms to wake up and look around for what caused the scream.

"Dodger!" the mech screamed out, "Come quick!" The bigger mech appeared with the pairs own two sparkling's in his arms, both black and white. Dodger froze when he saw the empty berth and his worried bond mate. He demanded softly, "Where is Mirror, Snowdrop?" Snowdrop shook his helm. "I…I don't know. I left him right there to get Smokescreen and when I returned he was gone."

Rocketflare smiled softly and looked down at the know awake sparkling in her arms who was squirming trying to get out of them. "Mirror" she repeated softly, "Hello Mirror, it's time to show you your new home and then Rocketflare disappeared into the night cooing Mirror back into recharge as she did so.

**This story just popped into my head after I read **_**Seeking Sanity **_**by **_**Carlough**_**. I do admit that I absolutely fell in love with that particular story line so I decided to try to add to MICS and other things. Note to Carlough: I have no plans to put any of the characters that you made up into this story. This is just a prequel to a soon to be written story by me called **_**Barricade**_**. It will basically tell about Barricade's life and such, although the character I created called Mirror is a very main character in this soon to be story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mirror felt someone rouse him from recharge. He was being shaken by someone who was not familiar to him. It wasn't his carrier or his sire or even Snowdrop. If it wasn't them then who was it? Mirror onlined his optics and found himself optic to optic with a surly looking mech. The mech smirked when he reliesed that his object of observation was online. He then moved his servo to grab a hold of Mirror's neck. His other servo held Mirror down as the mech injected something into Mirror's neck. Mirror gave a high pitched cry when the needle entered into his sensitive neck. Then the mech spun around and handed him off to a familiar femme. Mirror reliesed that the very femme that was holding him had come up to his carrier in the park one time and asked to hold him. The black and red femme asked, "Where do want me to take him sir? To the others cage?"

The mech nodded and said, "For now Rocketflare keep him with the others. We will begin with the operation in an orn at the very least." Rocketflare nodded and said, "Yes Chord." And then Rocketflare walked off carrying Mirror close to her chest. Mirror shuddered in fear and began to snuggle into the femme's chest. He could feel the femme jump and pull him away from her. Then she spoke to him, "Rule number one, Mirror. Don't try to snuggle with us. Do you understand?" Mirror stared up at her. Why was he here? Had he done something wrong to his carrier and sire? Did they hate him? Rocketflare noticed the sparkling's confusion and gently said, "It's not your fault Mirror. They don't know you're here." Mirror frowned and began to whimper. He was starting to understand the situation a bit better. The mean mech, Chord and this nice femme, Rocketflare had taken him from Talon and MIstmoat and Smokescreen. He wanted Mistmoat now more than he had ever wanted her. He wanted her here to comfort him, to hold him, to love him.

Just then he felt Rocketflare start to lower him to the ground. He squeaked and clung to her. She ignored his vain attempts to not be put in the cage and set him in. Then Mirror watched as she walked off. He curled into the corner and pulled his knees to his chest. Just then a voice shattered his thoughts. A small golden sparkling appeared out of nowhere and looked at him clicking at him cheerfully. Mirror tilted his head at the golden sparkling. The clicks where a bit unfamiliar now that Mirror had gained his vocalizer. He responded quietly, "I….I'm M…mirror, w…who a….are y…you?" The sparkling looked delighted. "Hi" he said, "Ah wasn't sure if ya could talk so ah asked ya what your name was in sparklin' clicks. Pretty clever eh? Ah'm Radiowave, welcome to the house of hell Mirror. By the way how old are ya? Ya look about five orns. Are ya cause that would mean ya are the oldest they've broughten in." Mirror looked at the small golden sparkling in surprise.

"I think that I'm around five orns, but I'm not sure." he responded a little nervous about answering this strange talking little mech. Radiowave grinned and then darted towards him and gave Mirror a hug. Then he moved back and said, "Hey let mah introduce ya to the rest of the gang." Then Radiowave pulled Mirror further back into the cage and began to introduce him to three other sparkling's sitting in the back with fearful optics. Radiowave began to jabber as he pulled the silver sparkling down next to him. "Guy's this is Mirror. Mirr Mirr the dark blue one over there is Bitstream. Say hello to Mirr Mirr, Bitsy." The dark blue seekeret looked up at Mirror and said, "Hello Mirr Mirr." in a bored voice. "Mirr Mirr, the dark purple one is Hotlink. Say hi Linker." Radiowave continued. "Hi Linker" the cheeky looking dark purple seekeret said with a smile. Radiowave laughed and then continued, "And the white one is Whisper. Say hi Whispy." The white sparkling looked up and whispered, "Hi" then he looked back down.

Mirror glanced around and spoke, "Why do they keep you in here?" Radiowave shrugged. "Ah dunno, all ah do now is that they want us for some reason. How should ah know why they keep us in here?" Bitstream shuddered and spoke, "When Rocketflare brought you in here I was able to discern some stuff from her head. Number one is that you should probably get some sleep. According to her thoughts she's coming back to get you in an orn." Bitstream paused, "Which usually means that you are going to need your strength Mirror." Mirror continued to shift nervously until Whisper moved towards him and began to curl up next to him. Soon Mirror felt Radiowave curl up on his other side and Hotlink and Bitstream join the snuggle fest. Soon all five sparkling's were back in recharge curled against each other and not out of danger yet.

**This chapter feels shorter than the first chapter. I'll try to write a longer chapter next time.**


End file.
